


There's Hope for You Yet...

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hopeful Ending, Jonathan Doesn't Know How To Comprehend His Emotions, M/M, PI Riddler, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Edward Nygma was a part of the past that Jonathan would like to forget. Too bad the bastard won't let him.





	

“What a surprise. Jonathan Crane still holing himself up in abandoned warehouses instead of investing in an actual hideout like every other rogue. Really Crane, if you’re going to be a villain at least stop and rob the Gotham Bank like everyone else has at least once so you can afford a place with working electricity…” 

Jonathan Crane flinched violently at the sudden voice, nearly dropping the test tube full of chemicals he had in his hand. That certainly wouldn’t have been good. Once he composed himself, he gritted his teeth to control his temper as he gently placed the tube back in the test tube rack. He had been hidden away in this warehouse for about a month now, tirelessly trying to concoct a new chemical formula for his fear toxin to make it extra potent and easier to manipulate. After all, there were still grudges that he needed to settle, and he might as well make it so his lab rats suffered all the more. 

He thought he was the only one who knew of his dealings here. He had been careful to make it like that after all. He hadn’t hired any henchmen (he would hire some when he was actually ready to hit the streets of Gotham with his chemicals and when he could actually afford to splurge some cash on them), got all chemicals and ingredients from providers miles away from Gotham, and had interacted with no other rogue since his escape from Arkham. When he went out, he used a fake ID and wore sunglasses and other such things to hide his face. He had done everything in his power to make sure that he wasn’t a blip on the map. 

There were only two people in his life who seemed to constantly know where he was no matter what he did… and he had to say, when he found himself actually wishing it was Batman he was dealing with instead, then that was a bad sign. At least Batman wasn’t chatty… and at least he and Batman didn’t have a certain kind of history that Jonathan would very like to erase from the fabric of his mind.

Oh how he wish he had a syringe right now…

Keeping his voice cold and tight, he turned around to face the green-clad man in front of him and said, “Hello Edward, still loud and as obnoxious as ever I see… care to tell me how you found this place?”

Edward’s face was annoyed at the insult but Jonathan watched as it eventually morphed into a proud and smug expression. No doubt the man was eager to explain how he brilliantly managed to figure out where Jonathan was hidden, just like Jonathan knew he would be. For a man who prided himself on being an enigma, he was awfully predictable once you got to know him a little better. Jonathan still couldn’t believe he used to find this man so intriguing. 

He was really mad at himself on the fact that he still kind of did. 

“It was merely simple deduction, Crane. I knew you never went to the effort of making a proper lair before, so I quickly pinpointed all of the abandoned warehouses and farms and such in Gotham. Then, once I did that, I thought to myself, ‘Hm, now which of these buildings is located somewhere around the outskirts of the city and in a seedy or reclusive area where no one would question someone going in and out of a warehouse?’ Badaboom, and voila! I found this place!” 

Edward’s chest was actually puffed out with pride, as if he was expecting praise of some kind. Unfortunately for him, Jonathan wasn’t willing to give it.

“My my, very impressive, Edward. Now are you going to get on your knees and lick the law’s feet by arresting me or are you just going to hang around and waste my time as per usual?”

He saw a flash of anger shoot through Edward’s face for a brief moment, and Jonathan prepared himself to hear Edward yell or perhaps have the man call the police and cameramen over so they could film his arrest, but he was surprised to see Edward quickly managed to collect himself by closing his eyes and letting out a breath. Jonathan had to admit, he was somewhat intrigued. Edward would’ve never done that before. That coma really must have changed the man somewhat. 

Once Edward seemed to deem it safe to open his eyes, he proceeded to flash Jonathan an infuriatingly cocky grin. He took his last statement back. That coma hadn’t changed him enough. At this point, Jonathan was tempted to finish the job that the person who placed Edward in a coma failed to do, but he controlled himself once more. Temper, temper. He knew physical confrontation wasn’t his strong suit and quite frankly he found such methods immature. Once his toxin became more refined however…

“Charming as ever I see, Crane. However, my reason for coming here is neither of those things.”

Jonathan couldn’t help the annoyance that seeped through his voice like a poison, “Then tell me, Nygma, why ARE you here?” 

He suddenly saw Edward’s green eyes dart away from his gaze. The man bit his lip and began playing with his hands… almost as if he was… unsure of something. It was a rare expression to see on Edward and despite a large part of Jonathan wanting to say ‘fuck it’ and slosh the chemical he made into Edward’s face and record what happened when the incomplete formula was administered through the eyes, he couldn’t help but feel curious on what had gotten the usually over-confident man so antsy. A very, very small, shriveled up part of him hidden deep within the confines of his flesh actually felt a flicker of hope. A hope that maybe Edward would hushedly whisper to him that this whole private investigator thing was merely an act and that this was all part of some elaborate ruse that he wanted Jonathan to partake in.

Jonathan couldn’t help but inwardly roll his eyes at his own optimism. Yeah, and pigs would suddenly develop the ability to fly and Edward would get on his knees and beg him to forgive him and let them rekindle whatever it was they once had way back in the day. He knew from personal experience that good things like that didn’t conveniently and neatly plop on his lap like that. They never had and they probably never would. Even if Edward did such an out-of-character thing, what would he even do? Would he reject Edward and walk away with the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten the last laugh… or would he agree to go back with him?

He can’t believe he had gotten himself in a situation where he would even have thoughts like that. It made him even more mad that he didn’t have a solid answer to that question. Thankfully, Nygma spared him from thinking too hard about it as he interrupted Jonathan’s thought process by saying, “I came here to see if I could perhaps convince you to perhaps consider joining Quinzel and I in perhaps reforming.”

Jonathan’s jaw clenched. So that was what this was about. He should’ve known that it would be something stupid. So why was this obnoxious feeling of bitter disappointment in his chest? 

Keeping his voice even, he let out a cold chuckle and shook his head. Turning back around to the table full of lab equipment, he said, “I knew you would only come here to waste my time. Sorry to say, Nygma, but I am afraid I will have to refuse your offer of suddenly becoming buddy-buddy with the law.”

He heard Nygma take a step forward as he exclaimed, “Jonathan, wait! You know it can’t be this way forever right? I mean look at you! Your lurking around in abandoned, dusty warehouses like some sort of street rat… obsessively pouring over your chemicals day after day, thinking that this time you have done it. You came up with the perfect plan to foil the Bat and all of those who stand in your way. And maybe at the beginning, your plan will work at first…”

God, did he ever shut up? Jonathan considered telling him to do so, but it wasn’t like Edward ever listened. So Jonathan continued to pretend like he wasn’t listening and that he wasn’t getting angrier and angrier by the second and that the grip on the flask wasn’t getting tighter than necessary…

“But we all know how it ends Jon. The Bat or someone else will beat you up or foil your plan and you’ll be sent back to Arkham Asylum and have to deal with all of that until you finally get your opening to escape once more. Rinse and repeat. And you're so convinced… that this is it. This is the plan. You’ve ironed out all the flaws. You’ve grown wiser. But you know what… so has the Bat and all of his Robins.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

That was the mantra going on his head right now. He was beginning to see red almost… and he could feel the early inclinations of the Scarecrow starting to show through already… wanting so badly to make Edward scream until his heart gave out if it just meant he would stop talking. 

If it meant that he would just stop confirming all the thoughts that Jonathan had thought before but had tried so hard to deny. 

If it meant that Edward Nygma would stop being right.

No… no. He wasn’t right. That was a quitter's attitude. Jonathan’s research was so close… his revenge list almost done… he had come so far. He couldn’t give up now. Not at the pinnacle. So what if he died? At least it would be doing it to spread the message of fear all over the place. What did Nygma know, huh?

“I know this because I was just like you right before the coma,” Edward said in a tone so sad that Jonathan couldn’t help but deflate a little bit at it. All of the anger seemed to vanish from his lanky frame and all of a sudden he was just left feeling… tired.

When Jonathan finally gathered up his bearings, he turned around to give Edward a withering look as he asked, “Why are you telling me this, Nygma?”

Edward took another step forward, face encouraging as he said, “Because it doesn’t have to be like this Crane. You can do better for yourself, I know you can. You’re one of the smartest rogues in Gotham. Got a lick more sense than everyone else… and hey, if I can get a successful job, who says you can’t? Perhaps you can even go back to teaching…”

“Nygma,” Crane cut off, closing his eyes… trying to stop all of this false optimism, all this fake positivity from deluding him. But of course, Nygma didn’t listen.

“No Crane, really. I talked to the staff of the asylum and they actually think they are making progress with you. Of course you still have some issues to work through… I think we all do. But I genuinely believe you can do this. If you just go back to the Asylum and get your sanity card out of there… perhaps you can move on and do something with the rest of us. The rogue life… it has no conclusion. It’s a never ending cycle and you got to break out of it.”

Jonathan remained in contemplative silence for a moment. Part of him eyed Edward, wondering if this was a trap. This was all just a ploy of Edward’s to emotionally manipulate him to going back to the asylum so he could reap the glory of capturing the infamous Scarecrow and sending him back to Arkham to his fans. He was about to say as much when Nygma interrupted once more.

“I don’t want us to be enemies anymore, Jon.” 

Fuck. Why did he have to say that? Jonathan stood there in silence, trying to formulate what to say to all of this without sounding too emotional. The memories of Edward coming to him that one last time and explaining how their lives were too different now… how they couldn’t keep whatever it was they had going… seeing him leave him behind. He used to be so mad at Edward for all of it. Used to hate him. Now he wasn’t sure what he felt anymore and he wasn’t sure how to react to that.

Thankfully, it seemed Jonathan didn’t have to say anything because Edward simply diplomatically tipped his head and said, “Of course, I am not going to force the decision on you… I just want you to know my side of the argument. And who knows. Maybe if you head back there I can give a word in for you or something… and if you get out, maybe we can work together… that is, if you would allow. Well… that was all I had to say… goodbye, Crane.”

As he turned around to walk away though, Jonathan couldn’t help but feel dissatisfied that that was how they were leaving things off. So… before his mind could stop him by thinking about it too hard, he said, “I’ll… consider your proposition, Nygma. No promises.”

He turned around before he could gauge Edward’s reaction, but he swore he could hear the smile on Edward’s face as he said, “Well then… maybe there is hope for you yet, Jonathan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always wondered how Scriddler would fare out in the universe where Edward becomes a private investigator. I have talked about this before with friends, but I always thought Crane would always struggle more out of the two of them to admit he needs help. Crane is really petty about stuff and very revenge-driven. I feel like he would need a good push in the right direction before he ever took the steps necessary to healing. Not that Edward can't be petty but let's just say we've seen a lot more 'almost' redemption arcs with him for a reason. Lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and as mentioned before, critique is always welcome.


End file.
